


King Kenma Week 2020 Day 3- Tattoos/Piercings

by Lesteys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesteys/pseuds/Lesteys
Summary: Kenma gets his first tattoo that will likely lead to many more.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: King Kenma Week 2020





	King Kenma Week 2020 Day 3- Tattoos/Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> Infinite thanks to [Noemie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no0emie/pseuds/no0emie) for editing this for me!!!

Walking into the tattoo shop, Kenma is greeted by a loud, “HEY HEY HEY!” The source appears to be a rambunctious man behind the counter of the shop who has silver hair with black roots.

“Welcome to Nekoma Tattoos and Piercings!” the silver-haired man exclaims. 

The counter he stands behind has a cash register and is littered with different tattoo designs. These designs aren’t limited to the counter, however, as they cover about every available surface on the walls of the shop, some on paper that’s clearly older and a bit tattered, others seeming to be drawn recently enough that Kenma guesses they were put up within the last few days. Because of the size of the shop, there’s only one tattoo station, but beyond it there’s a door that Kenma assumes leads to a back room of some sort.

As he approaches the counter, Kenma questions his decision to get a tattoo. If this man is the tattoo artist, well Kenma isn’t entirely confident in his potential ability to tattoo someone with this level of energy. It’s not that he wouldn’t trust the guy, he just seems easily distracted.

Just when Kenma thinks this, another man with black, messy hair steps out of the door past the tattoo station.

“Bokuto, don’t scare away the customers!” he scolds without any real anger. It’s almost as if he’s teasing the man, whom he now knows as Bokuto. Kenma thinks that these two must be good friends.

“Are you the tattoo artist?” Kenma aims the question at the man with black hair, who crosses the shop and responds with a cheshire grin, holding his hand out for a handshake, “Kuroo Tetsurou, at your service.”

Kenma finds himself reaching to shake Kuroo’s hand before he even thinks about it.

“Kozume Kenma.”

“Bokuto Koutaro!!”

Kuroo lets out a hearty laugh. “What can I do for you?” Kuroo asks, stepping behind the counter of the shop.

“I’m looking to get my first tattoo,” Kenma starts. “A small one behind my ear.” He tucks a stray piece of hair that must have fallen from his bun behind one of his heavily pierced ears and points to where he wants his tattoo.

Bokuto looks at Kenma with surprise evident on his face. “You do know that behind the ear is one of the most painful places to get a tattoo, right?” he asks while Kuroo nods in agreement.

“I’ve done my research, yeah,” Kenma responds.

“And you decided it was a good idea for that to be your first tattoo?” Kuroo looks at Kenma incredulously.

The pudding-head in question shrugs. “I figured if I can handle this then any other tattoos I might get later will be nothing. I have a pretty high pain tolerance, anyway.”

“If you’re sure…” Kuroo says skeptically. “What do you want tattooed?”

“Just a simple silhouette of a video game controller.”

“Okay.” Kuroo quickly sketches up a controller about the size of a bottle cap and shows it to Kenma, who nods.

“That’s perfect,” Kenma says.

Bokuto is already moving about the tattoo station, preparing it so Kuroo can work.

“Just take a seat in the chair and I’ll get to work.” Kuroo directs.

Kenma sits, and while he waits for Kuroo to start working on the tattoo, his mind wanders. He has an apple pie at home just waiting to be eaten. He has to record some videos tomorrow for his channel. He has a meeting next week for-

Kenma’s thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the buzz of the tattoo needle. When Kuroo brushes Kenma’s hair out of the way, Kenma tries not to think about the pain that’s sure to come. When Kuroo sterilizes the area, Kenma tries to focus on something particular. He’s getting a new game in the mail tomo-

Kenma’s thoughts are cut short by the pain on the needle coming into contact with the tender skin behind his ear and the vibrations of the needle against his skull. Kenma hisses in pain, clenching his hands down on the armrests but refusing to move and let the pain get the better of him.

“Told you so…” Kuroo says.

And that immediately takes Kenma’s attention away from the pain. Not the sentence itself, but the sudden realization of Kuroo’s proximity. Kuroo is practically on top of him. He can hear Kuroo’s breathing. He can even just barely feel Kuroo’s breath ghosting against his skin.

Kuroo pulls away for a moment to wipe the area behind Kenma’s ear, breaking Kenma from his thoughts. When Kuroo resumes tattooing, Kenma is suddenly hit by the pain of the tattoo needle all over again and it must show on his face because Kuroo pauses for a moment.

“Are you alright?” he asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kenma replies.

“I can stop if it ever becomes too much.”

“I’ll be fine.”

And just like that, Kuroo returns the needle to Kenma’s skull. Kenma now becomes acutely aware of Kuroo’s hands steadying his head. He can feel their warmth through the rubber gloves he’s wearing. He can feel the gradual movements of Kuroo’s wrist. He can feel Kuroo’s pinky on his neck steadying his hand. Then, Kuroo pulls away again to wipe the tattoo.

The rest of the tattooing procedure continues much like this, with Kenma constantly over analyzing his own thoughts, and before Kenma knows it, Kuroo is done with the tattoo. Kuroo heads into the back room once again and Kenma is left to pay for his tattoo with Bokuto at the register. Kenma only half-listens as Bokuto rattles off a practiced spiel about tattoo care before accepting his receipt and leaving the shop. And if Kenma is already deciding on other tattoos he wants, no one else has to know why.


End file.
